


Pride

by Pidgepages



Category: The Wilds - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Martha is the resident ally, Pan!Nora, aroace!Rachel, i'm just going to write this as if everyone survives, just the girls being queer and going to pride together, nonbinary!dot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgepages/pseuds/Pidgepages
Summary: One year after escaping the bunker, the girls reunite in L.A and go to Pride together.
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Pride

Shelby was so excited! She was about to spend an entire, perfect day with all the people she loved most: her six best friends and her girlfriend, Toni. It was now a year since the day their plane had crash-landed and they had all been stranded on an island together for three months and the eight had decided to celebrate the anniversary by reuniting in L.A and going to Pride together. 

This would be Shelby’s very first pride and she could not help but be amazed and the amount of progress she had made since the year before. When she entered that plane, she had been closeted and in-denial about her sexuality, hiding her true self behind her pageant facade, terrified of doing anything to made father mad. Now, she was out to her family and friends and had an amazing girlfriend who she loved as well as a wonderful support system. Without Dot and Toni, Shelby might not have survived her senior year. 

Shelby met the others at the entrance to the event and immediately kissed Toni hello and then hugged her friends.The only reason why Shelby felt safe enough to kiss another girl in public was because she knew she was surrounded by members of her community. 

“You know,” said Nora, “the fact that so many people in our group of eight are in LGBTQ community should have been highly improbable at least statistically speaking. I think the normal number is one in five people, but somehow, in our group of eight, there are seven queer people.” 

“Fuck the statistics,” shouted Fatin, “I’m pretty sure that number is bullshit. Our situation of only having one straight person in a gay friendgroup is way more common than the gay best friend archetype from TV.” 

Toni laughed and then said, “Come on, let’s go do some queer stuff! Pride 2020!” 

Shelby grabbed Toni’s hand and Fatin grabbed Leah and the whole group walked into the celebration. Their first stop before joining in the parade was a large tent selling pins and flags. The person manning the booth was an attractive twenty year old woman with her short hair in an undercut and two pins, one with the lesbian flag on it and the other with the pronouns “she/her.” The woman smiled at the oncoming group. 

“Hey y’all! What can I get you?”

Toni and Shelby approached first, “Can we get a big lesbian flag and she/her and she/they pins, please?” 

“Of course,” said the woman, “and you two make a super cute couple by the way.”

Next went Fatin and Leah who asked for a pansexual pin and a bisexual pin. They’re relationship was so new and Shelby knew from Dot that it had taken a lot of time and angst before they finally got together. Shelby was just happy to see her two friends so comfortable together. 

Rachel, Nora, and Dot went next and got asexual, pansexual, and nonbinary pins. Even Martha got herself a little ally pin from the cute woman at the stand. 

Then the eight of them joined the surging mass of people all donning different color flags, surrounded by a community there to celebrate loving yourself and others. In that moment, Shelby finally realized the true wonderfulness of being a part of this community. She basked in the fact that she would always have these people to help her.


End file.
